Apóstoles de Dios
by 666Cramps
Summary: Luego de aceptar el puesto de general en la Orden Negra, Kanda decide formar equipo con Lenalee para encontrar a Allen. Sin embargo, su mente y su inocencia no concuerdan en nada, excepto en el alivio que representa para él su nueva compañera.
1. El regreso

_D. Gray-Man_ pertenece a **Katsura Hoshino**. Yo no recibo nada por escribir esta historia, excepto satisfacción puramente personal.

La historia comienza a partir del último capítulo del manga, el 221. Después de ahí, la trama es mérito mío. La estructura será de pequeños capítulos, conforme se vaya creando el mundito donde quiero que esta se desarrolle. No pienso entrometerme demasiado con la pelea entre la Orden y el Conde del Milenio, dado que mi principal objetivo es la relación entre Kanda y Lenalee, pero al final, vamos, no se puede asegurar nada.

* * *

Et lux in tenebris Luce

("Y la luz brilla en las tinieblas")

 **oo**

—¿Así es cómo me reciben?

Lenalee lo supo de inmediato al verlo. No sólo ella, si no también Marie.

Su mirada aún era agria, pero el brillo de sus ojos era lo que lo hacía mirarse diferente a antes. Su cuerpo, aún con las ropas puestas, se notaba suelto y relajado, tanto como alguien tan severo como Yuu Kanda en las posibilidades de su personalidad dura y fría podía estarlo. Incluso su entrecejo estaba suavizado por aquel brillo. Lenalee, en ese momento, lo supo. Kanda, por fin, se había convertido en una persona libre.

El corazón de la joven exorcista se infló de gozo. En tiempos como ése, aquello parecía ser un pequeño vistazo de luz en una habitación en penumbras. Nada la hacía más feliz que ver a sus amigos felices, sobre todo si eso implicaba que estuvieran vivos. Porque luego de escuchar la historia sobre la pelea que hubo entre Alma, Kanda y Allen, nadie le podía asegurar si el espadachín japonés estaba vivo.

Ignorando su paradero, sin saber si estaba muerto, Lenalee había sufrido de maneras titánicas la ausencia de su más antiguo compañero de la Orden. Sin embargo, al verlo vivo en Francia, ella ni siquiera pudo aguantar la emoción y dejó a las lágrimas salir.

Lenalee sabía que Kanda odiaba verla llorar, pero llorar de alegría era una bendición que ella no podía dejar pasar, aunque eso la hiciera ver fea e hinchada.

Qué importaba, pensaba Lenalee. Qué importaba su rostro rojo o sus ojos cansados si ahora podía ver a quien pensó que nunca más vería de nuevo.

 **oo**

—¡Por favor, no la tomes!

Lenalee no había podido evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz de ver a Kanda liberado de su pasado y, sobre todo, liberado de la Orden Oscura. Por ello, cuando lo vio sostener su inocencia no pensó mucho sus acciones. Por lo que, con el impulso de desesperación que le hizo saltar hacia él y aplastarla entre sus manos, lo sorprendió a tal punto de cambiar por completo la expresión de su cara. Ella también se había sorprendido a sí misma, si era sincera.

Después de pasar la impresión, Kanda sólo la miró con sus ojos negros y profundos. Lenalee sintió algo en su estómago estando bajo su mirada, pero en ese momento no pudo comprobar qué era hasta el instante en que Kanda tomó su mano, donde su inocencia líquida reposaba.

Lenalee tenía la palma de la mano a temperatura cálida, efecto de estar en contacto con la inocencia de su compañero. Ésta era densa y bailaba entre los pliegues de su mano, dejándole una sensación de compartimiento extraña, donde esa inocencia no la rechazaba, pero tampoco aceptaba la sincronización. Un tipo de reconocimiento donde las marcas de sus estigmas comenzaron a escocerle la piel.

No quería que su inocencia se cristalizase, quería que Kanda saliera de la Orden y fuese libre, justo como lo había sido todo este tiempo que estuvo desaparecido.

Él ya había encontrado su camino, su salida. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a dejarlo ir, con tal de que él, uno de los que más había sufrido gracias a los burócratas, pudiera alcanzar la paz y tranquilidad que a todo exorcista se le había arrebatado.

Pero Kanda no quería. Kanda tenía una misión, una que nunca lo dejaría descansar en paz si no cumplía.

—No te enojes —dijo. Su aliento golpeó la piel de la mano de Lenalee, hasta que sus labios chocaron con ella.

Cuando Kanda tomó su mano y la acercó a su boca para aspirar su inocencia, el calor que Lenalee sentía se intensificó y se propagó desde su mano, pasando por su muñeca y hundiéndose en su carne haciendo burbujear la sangre de sus venas, que comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su cara.

De alguna manera, la lengua de Kanda sobre su piel hablaba un dialecto parecido al de sus ojos, cual Lenalee sentía que comprendía y desconocía a la vez.

El escozor en los estigmas sucedió de nuevo, pero sin que ella lo notara.

 **oo**

—¿Te vas?

Apenas había llegado y ya se estaba marchando. Lenalee ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello, pero no por eso era capaz de aceptarlo. Menos aún cuando la Orden asiática había desaparecido casi por completo.

Allen y Lavi estaban desaparecidos, ambos en manos de los Noé. Sólo quedaban ella, Miranda, Krory, Timothy y Kanda, y Lenalee no permitiría que eso cambiase. No esta vez. No después de lo sucedido, no después de tantas muertes, de tantas ausencias, de tanto dolor expuesto en la última pelea con el Conde del Milenio.

—Se lo debo al brote de habas —le contestó, mientras tomaba a Mugen y la colgaba en su espalda—. Él no se rindió con Alma y conmigo. Yo tampoco me rendiré con él.

Lenalee no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que, visiblemente, molestó un poco a Kanda. Era bien sabido por todos que él y Allen Walker no se llevaban para nada bien, pero Lenalee siempre había presentido que ése odio se debía a que ambos encontraban cosas en el otro que los hacían semejantes, y ambos, con personalidades tan diferentes, se negaban a aceptarlo usando una fachada de odio y competencia.

—Yo distraeré a mi hermano. Cuida a Allen, Kanda.

— _Ch_. Yo mismo lo mataré a golpes si cede ante el Catorceavo.

Ella quiso sonreír, pero fue incapaz al oír el nombre del Noé que habitaba en el cuerpo de su amigo Allen. "Suerte", le dijo en voz baja. No podía hacer más: Lenalee quería detenerlo, pero estaba segura que nadie tenía más oportunidades para encontrar a Allen que él. Kanda la miró por última vez, ambos a un metro de distancia, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Volveré, Lee —escuchó.

Lenalee rezó porque Kanda volviera pronto. Su hogar ya no sería un hogar si las personas a las que quería continuaban yéndose sin regresar y, aunque Yuu Kanda mantuviera sus promesas como pactos inquebrantables, ella sabía que siempre había algunas que no se podían cumplir, por más que se quisiera hacerlo.

 **oo**

Lenalee meditaba. Aquel día había sido lo bastante estresante como para sumergirla en lágrimas una vez que se encontró sola en el techo del edificio de la Orden Oscura de la división europea. Cada día, después del incidente de Alma Karma, por los pasillos se escuchaban historias de los demás experimentos de los segundos y terceros exorcistas, los últimos quiénes, además de estar con el Conde del Milenio, estaban en la boca de todos. Ella había tratado de enfrentarse con uno, sin embargo, sin el apoyo de Marie poco hubiese quedado de su cuerpo. No eran invencibles, pero no cabía duda que su formación de exorcistas más su sangre de akuma los hacían las armas perfectas para matar.

Además de eso, la lealtad de Allen Walker era un tema recurrente. No pasaba ni un día en el que Lenalee no escuchara cómo algunos miembros de la Orden lo llamasen traidor. No cuando ella no podía comentar nada, porque de ser así, ella sería acusada también de traición.

Sentada en posición de mariposa, Lenalee cuidaba que sus vendajes no se rompieran con el movimiento. Era pésima meditando. Había elegido hacerlo porque recordaba la tranquilidad con que Kanda lo hacía, pero ella era un fracaso. Incluso, la herida que tenía cubierta por vendas y gasas en su pierna, gracias a su pésima concentración, se había abierto por tanto movimiento.

Lenalee tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido cuando escuchó una voz hablarle.

—Se supone que para meditar tienes que dejar de pensar, Lee. No pensar más.

La exorcista abrió los ojos abruptamente al escuchar aquella voz. Levantó la cabeza, para ver la figura alta y oscura de Kanda que iba en contra de la luz del sol. Él le sonreía de manera seca, pero sincera.

Lenalee se levantó sin decir nada y se soltó a llorar en sus brazos, cuales la rodearon justo en el momento en que Lenalee se colgó de su cuello.

—¡Kanda, estás bien! —de la emoción, Lenalee reía mientras lloraba con sutileza. En su pecho había un tumulto de emociones, y Kanda también lo sabía, por lo que ambos estaban al tanto de que ella quería decir más que eso.

—No pude traer al canoso —murmuró Kanda, aún unidos en el abrazo. Lenalee no habló, sólo dejó salir un suspiro—. Johnny y yo lo encontramos, pero hubo un enfrentamiento. Link estaba ahí. No supe más porque me desmayé. Cuando desperté, Tiedoll me ofreció volver a la orden como General. Acepté.

—¿Qué? —Lenalee preguntó incrédula—. Pero tú y la Orden...

—Puedo hacer más como general que como prófugo. Como general, puedo hacer la búsqueda del brote de habas como algo oficial. Aún no he olvidado mi propósito de encontrarlo.

—Entonces, Kanda... ¿seguirás buscando a Allen?

—Tú también, Lee. Tú serás parte de mi equipo desde hoy en adelante.

 **oo**

Kanda sintió a Lenalee balancearse entre sus brazos al saber la noticia, como un ángel revoloteando al ras del suelo. Pese a la misión fallida, Kanda estuvo contento de haber regresado a la Orden.

Su rostro era iluminado por los rayos del sol, sin embargo Kanda era perfectamente capaz de ver cada uno de los detalles que lo conformaban.


	2. Mirar

MIRAR. Del lat. _mirāri_ 'admirarse'.  
 **2.** tr. Observar las acciones de alguien.  
 **3.** tr. Revisar, registrar.  
 **4.** tr. Tener en cuenta, atender.  
 **5.** tr. Pensar, juzgar.

 **o  
** **o**

Noise Marie tomaba café justo como lo haría una mañana cualquiera. Sin embargo, el exorcista estaba especialmente contento aquella mañana porque Tiedoll le había avisado la noche anterior, cuando él llegó de una misión encargada por la Orden, que Kanda llegaría ese día para aceptar el cargo de general. Pese a su ceguera, sus ojos cerrados podían notarse contentos por el arqueamiento de sus cejas y, por supuesto, la sonrisa que no podía disimular. El regreso de Kanda lo hacía muy feliz, y sabía que también haría felices a otros. Lenalee estaría saltando de la alegría, justo como Krory y Miranda que, aunque no se llevaran muy bien con Kanda —algo normal, teniendo en cuenta de lo malhumorado que era —, estarían más que agradecidos por ver a su compañero regresar, aún sin haber recuperado a Allen Walker.

La Orden oscura de la división europea cada día que transcurría parecía más sombría. Con la ausencia de Lavi, aquel muchacho extrovertido; o la de Allen, quien siempre peleaba con Kanda; o incluso Lenalee, que ya no salía de su habitación; aún Timothy, el único niño que parecía aún saber divertirse, no era suficiente para animar el ambiente frío, lleno de desconfianza y de prejuicios que tenía la Orden oscura. Lo único que todos los que vivían ahí compartían era el miedo hacia el Conde del Milenio y al Catorceavo. Y, por supuesto, el miedo que nadie mencionaba: el miedo a la indiferencia que Dios tenía hacia ellos. Porque la guerra contra los Noé no parecía que acabaría pronto.

Habían tenido muchas pérdidas. Incluso, los Terceros Exorcistas terminaron en el lado contrario; siendo estos el arma perfecta también para matar exorcistas. Sin embargo, Marie lo supo desde un principio. El primer experimento no había funcionado, era obvio que el que le siguiera tampoco funcionaría. Sobre todo, porque aquello iba en contra de la palabra de Dios. A ellos, exorcistas, se les había dado la inocencia para participar en aquella guerra, y al Conde del Milenio, los akumas. Habían quebrantado una ley natural. Para cada acción hay una reacción, después de todo.

Por ello, el regreso de Kanda era algo fresco y nuevo. Marie apreciaba mucho al japonés, porque no sólo lo vio crecer, si no que ambos lucharon juntos y siempre a muerte, sin abandonar a nadie. Él respetaba mucho eso. Kanda, en ambas de las dos vidas que había vivido, Marie estaba seguro de que había sido una persona más allá de honorable, y después de la pelea con Alma Karma, incluso, Marie podía decir, era mucho más relajado y menos irritable. Aún guardaba rencor hacia la Orden, pero parecía tener sus objetivos en mente y ser capaz de no dejarse llevar por el odio, algo que, en tiempos como ese, parecía imposible.

Noise Marie estaba desayunando con tranquilidad escuchando la radio, ya con el café frío, cuando comenzó a escuchar cuchicheos por el gran comedor. Todos parecían interesados por algo. Marie alzó la cabeza, para orientar su oído hacia la puerta.

Escuchó un chasqueo. Y luego una palabrota. Después, alguien se estaba quejando por dolor.

—¡Kanda! —reconoció. El joven exorcista escuchó su nombre y lo miró, y con un gesto tranquilo que en Kanda se veía alegre, se acercó a la mesa. Marie se levantó para invitarlo a sentarse—. Siéntate, Kanda. Pensé que llegarías más tarde. ¿Ya desayunaste?

Kanda se veía tranquilo, pero distraído. Negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la orden, pero ya utilizaba su insignia de general. Marie le hizo una seña al cocinero para que le trajera algo.

—¿Cuándo te dieron la insignia? —le preguntó Marie a Kanda, una vez que le sirvieron el desayuno. Sus oídos podían captar cambios que un oído común no podría, incluso en la vestimenta de las personas.

—Hace menos de diez minutos. Tiedoll estaba ahí, hizo el ridículo —contestó Kanda con un deje de enfado, mientras engullía pan tostado con mermelada. Realmente no era amante del dulce, pero había pasado meses de hambre mientras había estado con Johnny y el brote de habas. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que el pan duro que conseguían con el dinero que Johnny ganaba arreglando cosas. Después podría comer el soba que quisiera—. Llegué al amanecer. Estaba harto de comer pan duro.

Marie estaba a punto de preguntarle por Allen Walker cuando Kanda habló otra vez.

—¿Sabes donde está Lee?

Alzó una ceja. Sinceramente, no esperaba eso.

—¿Komui?

—No —respondió con sequedad. De no ser ciego, Marie quizá no hubiese notado el pequeño temblor en su voz. Pero lo era, y Marie notaba que Kanda estaba incómodo.

Aquello se le hizo extraño, pero no quiso preguntarle porqué. Marie simplemente le respondió, como creía, que por las mañanas siempre contaba que se esforzaba por meditar y que nunca lo lograba, pero que no sabía en qué lugar. Lo más raro para Marie fue que, después de escuchar su respuesta, Kanda dejó su comida y se levantó. Como si fuera capaz de suponer dónde estaba.

—¿Un gusto verte? —suspiró Marie, pero nadie le contestó. Sólo escuchó pasos alejarse.

Era bien sabido por los miembros de la orden asiática que ambos eran personas muy cercanas que vivieron experiencias parecidas, por lo que la compañía del otro era especial en sentidos de comprensión. Lenalee era la única capaz de controlar a Kanda y Kanda era de los únicos que hacía sentir a Lenalee protegida. Ambos se habían complementado a lo largo de estos años, y la ausencia de Kanda, luego de la pelea contra Alma, había marcado el fin de una época no sólo en la que él, sino también en Lenalee, que se vio de repente despojada de todos sus amigos; había dejado gran parte de su personalidad atrás. Lenalee era más sombría, comparada con el rayo de luz que era antes. Tenía una gran culpa por la huída de Allen, a quien no había podido ayudar. Y Kanda..., él caminaba diferente, sin cadenas; y eso lo cambiaba todo: a su voz, a su olor, a su presencia.

Marie, mientras pensaba en ello, recordó el día en que Kanda regresó en Francia a la vez que intentaba tragar el café frío. Se sonrojó con la explicación, exaltada y enojada, que le dio Komui del momento que tuvo con Lenalee. Aquello, bajo varios juicios, podría haber sido tomado como algo _coqueto_. Marie sonrió, recordando lo que él había percibido: la respiración de ambos exorcistas se había entrecortado, su aura había comenzado a sentirse más cálida y habían revoloteos de energía extraña alrededor de ellos. Primero, ese incidente en Francia y ahora, Kanda se encontraba buscándola. No quería pensar ni juzgar de más, pero Marie, de manera inevitable, ya se encontraba haciéndolo.

 **oo**

Miranda Lotto supo aproximadamente por medio día que Yu Kanda había llegado por fin a la Orden oscura. Se encontraba jugando ajedrez con Timothy por los patios cuando, a lado de Lenalee, lo vio pasar. La muchacha, que tenía las mejillas rojas y se encontraba cubierta casi por completo de vendas, volaba a lado del espadachín mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Miranda cuando pensaba que Lenalee volaba, lo hacía porque las piernas largas y esbeltas de la muchacha la hacían saltar unos milímetros sobre el suelo cuando caminaba con ganas.

Miranda se sintió feliz de ver a Lenalee feliz, dado que nadie parecía ser feliz últimamente. A veces, Miranda pensaba, ojalá ella pudiera hacer felices a las personas como ella podía hacerlo. Deseaba que su inocencia fuese más allá de proteger ataques físicos, y hacerle una burbujita a cada uno de sus amigos para que nunca fueran lastimados.

—Oye, ¿y ése quién es, Miranda? —le preguntó Timothy cuando vio que los saludó a lo lejos—. Parece una mujer, tiene el cabello más bonito que la señorita Lenalee.

—Es Kanda. Creo que ya lo habí…as conocido —le dijo rápido Miranda, con lo bien que es sabido que Kanda odia que lo confundan con mujer o hagan algún comentario respecto a él y a su apariencia—. Él estuvo en la misión donde te reclutaron. Su inocencia está en Mu…gen, su espada.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó el niño y luego resopló:— Es el malhumorado idiota. La señorita Lenalee no debería ni caminar con él. Es un tarado aburrido. ¡Preferiría que Allen volviera!

A Miranda comenzaron a sudarle las manos. Le ponía muy nerviosa escuchar cosas malas de la demás gente. Siempre sentía que podían escuchar y echarle la culpa. La vida, a fin de cuentas, estaba hecha de mal entendidos.

—Ellos… son… mu…y… buenos amigos —balbuceó—. El joven Kanda ha pasado por mucho. No… puedes… juz…gar as…í.

Timothy bufó.

—¡Yo sólo digo lo que veo, Miranda!

Miranda sabía que Timothy tenía razón. El joven Kanda siempre había sido malhumorado, a veces se dejaba llevar por la ira ante cualquier cosa y casi siempre quería matar a Allen. Sin embargo, ella también sabía que Kanda tenía sus partes buenas, por ahí, quizá escondidas; pero estaba segura de que existían.

—Kanda… es tímido —terminó diciendo Miranda—. Lenalee… ella es su más antigua… amiga. Con ella... él... es diferente.

Timothy quiso seguir quejándose, pero al ver el cuadro de ajedrez, sonrió al ver su siguiente jugada, olvidándose de Yuu Kanda.

—¡ _Jaque mate!_

Miranda saltó de su silla asustada por el repentino grito del niño. Se había quedado pensando acerca de lo que había visto recientemente. En la Orden oscura muchas cosas estaban cambiando: ahora Kanda era general de la Orden, Alma Karma ya se encontraba descansando en paz, los Terceros Exorcistas los traicionaron, y Allen Walker era fugitivo. Sin embargo, Miranda presentía que aquello apenas y era la punta del iceberg.

Mirar a sus dos compañeros le hizo reflexionarlo, tanto que perdió la segunda partida contra Timothy.

—Miranda, si estás dejándome ganar... ¡YA NO QUIERO JUGAR!

 **oo**

Komui Lee estaba muy molesto. Bueno, en realidad no: estaba feliz al ver regresar a Kanda, por supuesto, dado que ese vándalo malhumorado era casi un hermanito pequeño para él. Pero el conflicto estaba en lo que ése vándalo malhumorado había llegado diciendo luego de recibir su insignia como general. Aquel maldito quería llevarse a su hermana a buscar a Allen Walker en una misión sin fecha de regreso.

Ni siquiera le había pedido permiso. Lo hizo como si él fuese una persona común y corriente de la Orden, y no el hermano de Lenalee.

—¡Quién se cree! ¡Maldito! —vociferaba Komui entre lloriqueos dentro de su oficina. Reever lo miraba confuso y con una expresión de asco y lástima—. ¡Es mi pequeña hermana, Reever! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? —su tono de voz cada vez subía más y más, viéndose más ridículo cada vez.

Reever, por su parte, mantenía la calma. De hecho, se encontraba en la oficina de Komui con un propósito en mente: convencer al hermano celoso. Kanda se lo había pedido en un principio, sabiendo la tormenta de celos y desconfianza que se avecinaba. Incluso, le había traído un soborno: dulces de Londres.

—Mira, Komui…

—¡NO ME DIGAS NADA! —gritó el director—. ¡NO QUIERO QUE VAYA!

—Lenalee se irá, quieras o no. No puedes retenerla con excusas tan estúpidas. Piensa como director de la Orden oscura. ¿Nos interesa encontrar a Allen? Sí. Todos sus amigos queremos mantenerlo a salvo, pero también debemos eliminar al Catorceavo. ¿Hay exorcistas más poderosos que Kanda? Pocos. ¿Están aquí? No. ¿Quién más tiene inocencia cristalizada? Contéstame, Komui. No me estés ignorando…

—Lenalee —gimió.

—Noise Marie está exhausto. No podemos enviarlo con Kanda, y es nuestra única opción además de tu hermana, dado que Kanda no se lleva bien con nadie.

—Lo sé —gimió de nuevo.

—¡¿Y por qué estás actuando como un idiota?! Ya acepta que Lenalee es una mujer y que Kanda es un hombre. Lo que quieran hacer es su problema. Una cosa es que tu mente sea sucia y asquerosa y otra que…

Komui tiró todo lo de su escritorio mientras se ponía rojo. Empezó a balbucear tonterías y casi corriendo llegó a Reever, que tomó del cuello de su camisa. Los ojos de Komui estaban saltados y con las venas marcadas.

—No es mi mente, Reever —comenzó a decir en voz baja, lentamente. Lo miraba fijo—. Yo no me estoy imaginando nada. ¿Recuerdas lo de Francia?

Reever se sonrojó por un momento. Sí, lo recordaba. Kanda había bebido la inocencia líquida de la mano de Lenalee, un acercamiento muy raro por parte del solitario y malhumorado espadachín. Sin embargo, pronto Reever se sintió enfadado. Estaban en guerra y aquellas preocupaciones de Komui eran hasta estúpidas de mencionar.

Lenalee iría, ya lo sabía. Iría con y sin el permiso de su hermano, y Komui también sabía eso.

Se quitó de encima al director y se acercó a la puerta para salir de la oficina.

—Tienes suerte de que Kanda esté aquí dispuesto a proteger a tu hermana —le dijo Reever en tono serio—. Deja tus estupideces a un lado y dales la bendición antes de la misión, que seguramente la necesitarán.

Y salió de un portazo.

Él quería que ellos fueran. Allen Walker no era el único que él deseaba volver a ver: Johnny se encontraba con él, y nadie estaba seguro de que estuviera vivo o muerto.

Pero sí... Reever había notado ciertas cosas extrañas en el recién liberado Yuu Kanda.

 **oo**

A Arystar Krory le gustaba dar paseos por la noche: salía de la Orden con su capa y daba vueltas alrededor del edificio, que era gigante. Aquello le recordaba a cuando vivía con Eliade, a quien también le gustaba caminar por la noche a su lado para recorrer los jardines de su hogar. Nada más hermoso que mirar las rosas con el rocío nocturno, era lo que pensaba Krory. Y tal vez el jardín de la Orden no fuese tan hermoso como el de su casa, pero era por que nada.

Krory estaba triste esa noche. Extrañaba mucho a Allen, y odiaba oír a los demás miembros de la Orden que éste era un traidor. Quería morderlos a todos para hacerlos callar. ¡No había nadie en el mundo que fuera mejor persona que Allen Walker! Y Krory lo sabía muy bien, tanto que había prometido estar a su lado ciegamente pese a que el Catorceavo viviese dentro de él.

Mientras cortaba algunas rosas para su habitación, a lo lejos, Krory vio dos siluetas bajo la luz de un farol sentadas en un arco. Krory sonrió al recordar que ese mismo día había sido anunciado el regreso de Kanda, quien se encontraba sentado ahí junto con Lenalee. Krory quiso acercarse para saludar, sin embargo, aún lejos de ellos, notó algo extraño. Lenalee, como era usual, vestía pantalones muy cortos para obtener la movilidad en sus piernas. Aquel día llevaba las piernas vendadas por completo, por lo que los pantalones la cubrían superficialmente. Krory supo que había sido herida por uno de los Terceros Exorcistas en la última misión que asistió junto con Marie.

Lenalee estaba sentada a lo largo del arco, con las piernas flexionadas, y Kanda de la misma manera, ambos mirando hacia la dirección del otro. Cuando Krory quiso acercarse vio algo que lo dejó perplejo: Kanda dejaba la espada en el suelo y delicadamente, sin decir nada, despojó de los vendajes los tobillos de Lenalee, para dejar a la vista ambos de sus estigmas.

El rostro pálido de Krory se puso rojo como tomate al ver cómo Kanda, con suavidad, tomaba el tobillo de Lenalee y lo besaba justo en la marca de su inocencia. A la distancia, el exorcista escuchó un grito ahogado por parte de la muchacha, que miraba a Kanda sorprendida.

Krory se alejó con las rosas en la mano, ya no pensando en Allen Walker, sino en su amada Elaide. Recordó cómo sus colmillos se hundían en su piel, y cómo ambos se besaban al entrar a la casa, luego de su paseo nocturno. Aún triste, Krory sonrió sabiendo que Kanda no cruzaría aquella puerta solo, como él lo había hecho, según lo que acababa de mirar.


	3. Tocar

TOCAR. De la onomat. _toc.  
_ **1.** tr. Ejercitar el sentido del tacto.  
 **2.** tr. Llegar a algo con la mano, sin asirlo.  
 **4.** tr. Interpretar una pieza musical.

 **o**  
 **o**

Kanda inhaló y exhaló aire con coraje, controlándose de sacar su espada y atacar. Komui lo miraba desde su escritorio, sentado en la silla. Estaba sonriendo.

—Ay, Kanda, ¡sólo serán unos días de viaje! —le dijo el director con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Todos los grupos están ocupados. El tuyo, por ser el más reciente, está libre. Y mira, ¡no te enojes! Esta experiencia te servirá para el papeleo que tendrás que hacer como general. Todos los grandes generales han pasado por esto...

—No.

—Sí —corrigió Komui, aún sonriente—. Luego de esta misión, tú y Lenalee pueden ir a buscar a Allen —tomó una carpeta y se la mostró: —Pero primero, deben cumplir con esta misión exitosamente. Parten mañana por la mañana. Mi ayudante tiene los boletos para el tren a Irlanda.

Kanda miró la carpeta con desprecio inigualable y la tomó, luego de un momento en el que se quedó sin hacer nada además de mirarla de mala manera. Vociferó varias palabrotas antes de salir de la oficina dando un portazo. No sabía cómo Reever había convencido a Komui de dejarlo ir con Lenalee a la búsqueda del brote de habas; sin embargo, primero Kanda tendría que ser su perro. Y eso significaba hacer una misión condenadamente fácil que hasta Miranda Lotto, el manojo de nervios, podría hacer. Kanda estaba molesto. Él no había aceptado el puesto de general para ir a recoger inocencia. Sobre todo, no después de haber recuperado sus recuerdos que afirmaban su odio natural hacia la Orden oscura.

Pese a eso, Kanda había regresado como exorcista. Tenía que cumplir su deber como tal, y eso conllevaba a buscar a sus demás compañeros. Él aún pensaba que los Terceros Exorcistas ya habían sido suficiente, pero nadie podía asegurar que no existiría otra generación en el futuro. Ir por aquel receptor de inocencia era como llevar al cerdo al carnicero y hacerlo tocino, luego de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. No se sentía bien al respecto, sin embargo, Kanda sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Si él no realizaba aquella misión, alguien más lo haría. Esa persona, que Dios agració como receptor de inocencia, ya estaba condenada. Justo como él, Lenalee… y Alma Karma.

Kanda salió de la oficina de Komui dando un portazo que seguramente se escuchó a través del bosque y toda la isla. Ya era de noche cuando comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones de los miembros de la Orden. Tenía que avisarle a Lenalee sobre la misión, ahora que era su superior.

Cuando uno busca, encuentra; y Kanda no necesitó buscar demasiado para encontrar a la exorcista. Lenalee estaba sentada en uno de los arcos que daban al jardín, con una expresión apagada y triste.

—Lee —la llamó. Lenalee pareció asustarse primero, antes de voltear hacia su dirección. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara roja—. ¿Estabas llorando?

—No —ella le sonrió. Era una sonrisa falsa, notó enseguida Kanda. Una muy al estilo de Allen Walker—. Sólo estaba…

—Llorando, ya sé —interrumpió. Odiaba que le mintieran, sobre todo cuando era evidente lo que pasaba. Aún peor, si era Lenalee quien le mentía, siendo ambos compañeros desde pequeños. Él ya sabía qué pasaba antes de que ella lo supiera, en veces. Era inútil que Lenalee le mintiera; por ello se le hacía una tontería ver que lo continuaba haciendo pese a saber que él lo sabría.

Ella era una mujer fuerte, con buenas convicciones y un gran corazón. Eso Kanda lo sabía muy bien. Él también estaba consiente que ese gran corazón, el que la hacía ser tan buena persona, amiga y compañera, era lo que más la debilitaba. Lenalee, así de cariñosa, fiel y amorosa como era, también era una persona incapaz de equilibrar la balanza. Por eso siempre llegaba a derrumbarse.

—No pasa nada, Kanda. Sólo…

—Recordaste.

—Sí. A Allen y a Lavi.

Maldito Bookman débil que se dejó atrapar, pensaba Kanda. Maldito brote de habas que hizo todo mal y terminó huyendo. Maldito Catorceavo, que no podía quedarse ahí dentro sin hacer ningún escándalo.

Lenalee odiaba los cambios. Él y ella habían vivido demasiados, y aquella estabilidad que hubo en la Orden luego de la llegada de Allen, los Bookman, Miranda y Krory les había hecho bien, a los dos. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea de que eso hubiese cambiado. Él también odiaba los cambios.  
Lo único que no había cambiado era que, cada vez que Lenalee se derrumbaba, él estaba ahí.

Kanda se sentó en el arco, mirando a Lenalee. Ambos estaban frente a frente, con las piernas en la piedra. Kanda miró con atención los vendajes de su compañera: ya estaban gastados; ensangrentados en algunas partes, rotos en otras. En su tobillos, pese a estar cubiertos de blanco, Kanda podía ser capaz de encontrar el lugar donde estaban la marca de sus estigmas.

—¿Te estás recuperando? —le preguntó.

—Tengo heridas superficiales. Lo peor ya pasó. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella.

—Ya no sano tan rápido. Tenemos que estar en buena condición para poder sobrevivir allá afuera los dos.

Lenalee se sorprendió con la respuesta. Kanda notó enseguida el cambio en su expresión.

—Kanda, ¿estás bien? —escuchó decir. Su voz era muy baja. Él estaba seguro de que ella no se encontraba totalmente cómoda preguntándole—. No hemos hablado de esto, pero…

Kanda le dio una sonrisa ancha sin enseñarle ningún diente, sonriendo más con los ojos y sus cejas que con la boca.

—Pese a que ya encontré a esa persona, aún tengo motivos por los cuales todavía quiero vivir —le respondió con tranquilidad.  
Los ojos de Lenalee, aún rojos por haber llorado, brillaron encima de las lágrimas abultadas. Flexionó las piernas y recargó su mentón en ambas rodillas, y lo miró con atención.

—¿Qué?

—Estás diferente —contestó con simpleza, aun mirándolo.

—Tú también.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

Lenalee frunció el entrecejo y la boca, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

—¿Me veo más fea?

Kanda rodó los ojos internamente, sabiendo de donde venía eso. Él le había dicho fea e hinchada cuando se encontraron en Francia. Aparentemente, no lo había olvidado y quería una explicación. No sería raro eso, viniendo de ella.

—Cuando lloras, sí lo eres —se limitó a responder Kanda. Ella hinchó sus cachetes, que se pusieron rojos por aire acumulado—. Cuando no… pues no estás mal —agregó, sin saber cómo respondía sin sonar como Lavi. O sea, un estúpido pervertido.

Ella rió un poco.

—Tú te ves mucho más guapo —dijo, con la cara roja. Kanda pensó que era por el puchero, pero cuando la vio taparse la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos, supo que no era por eso—. Lo siento.

—Klaud también me lo dijo —movió una mano para restarle importancia, mientras hacía una mueca—. No me importa. Mi apariencia física es lo que menos me interesa.

Lenalee asintió ante lo que dijo, sabiendo que ya había sido suficiente del tema. Sin embargo, ella quería hablar de otra cosa, algo que derivó de su primer comentario. Cuando recordó que le había dicho fea, Lenalee automáticamente viajó a los días anteriores a ese, cuando él bebió la inocencia de su mano.

Kanda la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y Lenalee sentía que él ya sabía lo que estaba pensando, con tan solo mirar su rostro y la posición de su cuerpo.

—¿Te molestaste esa vez? —y dicho y hecho, Kanda lo sabía. Su mirada pedía respuestas rápidas y sinceras, y ella lo sabía porque ésta se veía más oscura de lo normal, lo que indicaba que Kanda realmente estaba prestando atención a la conversación y que le interesaba escucharla.

Sintió un pinchazo en la espalda, que la hizo enderezarse por completo. Estaba nerviosa por hablar de ese incidente, por más curiosidad que tuviera.

—No. Pero, ¿tú también lo sentiste?

Las manos de ella estaban sudando. Kanda lo notó.

También había notado aquella sensación extraña que le provocó aquel acto. Él no era una persona aficionada al contacto físico, pero en ése momento no pensó mucho lo que iba a hacer, y simplemente lo hizo. Pese a haber sido un acto inconsciente y no planeado, a Kanda le provocó sensaciones que no había experimentado, no en esta vida como Yuu Kanda.

Recordaba haber sentido cosquilleos en el antebrazo, justo en el lugar donde reposaba su estigma. Al principio creyó que se debió a su inocencia, pero a ésta Kanda la sintió poco después del contacto con la mano de Lenalee, al tragársela. Ambas sensaciones estuvieron separadas por fracciones de segundos, pero el exorcista era capaz de diferenciarlas con claridad.

—Sí. Yo también lo sentí.

Y la sensación que tuvo al tocar la palma de su mano con su boca había despertado intrigas en él. Su cuerpo había reaccionado, pero la marca de su inocencia también.

La miró con atención, viéndola confundida por su repentino silencio. ¿Sucedería de nuevo? Se preguntó. Al bajar la mirada, Kanda tuvo los tobillos de ella a su vista. Dejó lentamente a Mugen en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó su pequeño pie por el tobillo y lo subió a la altura de su cara. Lenalee se sobresaltó y ágil como una trapecista, adquirió equilibrio para que él pudiese seguir tomándola así, sin preguntar absolutamente nada.

Kanda apartó el vendaje de su tobillo, casi congelado por la brisa fría de aquella noche. Debajo de él estaba su piel desnuda, con la marca del estigma en rojo, probando su bendición de Dios como protectora de la humanidad y poseedora de la inocencia.

Se acercó un poco, tanto que sus labios rosaron con la cicatriz rosada y prominente. La tocó con el labio inferior y mantuvo el contacto, para mirarla directo a los ojos.

Al instante, Kanda sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un picoteo con electricidad en su antebrazo. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa, mientras su cara se volvía más y más roja. Cuando él se separó sus labios se cerraron como imanes, y la sensación desapareció. Kanda parpadeó, sintiéndose descolocado y confundido. Dejó con delicadeza el tobillo de Lenalee en la piedra, para levantarse y a tomar su espada.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios, y dándole la espalda a Lenalee, le dijo:

—Te veo en la entrada mañana al amanecer. Tenemos una misión.

Lenalee lo miró irse, sintiendo su cuerpo arder por razones que aún no era capaz de comprender.

Ella y Kanda sólo se habían tocado, pero dentro de ella aquel acto se había sentido como algo más allá de eso.

Aquella noche Lenalee soñó con sus amigos dentro del Arca de Noé. Allen tocaba el piano, pero no sonreía como Allen; y todos a su alrededor estaban muertos. Ella no lloraba, porque ella también estaba muerta.


	4. Caer

Antes llamado **Et lux in tenebris lucet**

Me he dado cuenta que el fandom de DGM está medio muerto. He buscado ff, pero la verdad es que es algo muy escaso. Yo ando traumada aún con lo último que salió del anime, así que tal vez por eso aún esté escribiendo la historia. Los invito a comentar, de paso me recomiendan algo :) La verdad yo no sé que tanto estoy modificando del cannon, pero por si acaso:

En el fanfic:  
a) Lenalee no sabe las probabilidades de Kanda de convertirse en caído  
b) Lavi, como en el anime/manga, sigue secuestrado por los Noé  
c) No creo llevar literalmente la historia original de Allen y el Catorceavo en el fic, será más bien una interpretación mía sobre "qué pasaría si..." desde el último capítulo del manga

Aparte de eso, nada.

(PD. Muchas gracias por tu review, _Lonely Athena_ c: )

* * *

Caer. Del lat. _cadĕre.  
_ **2.** intr. Colgar, pender, inclinarse.  
 **3.** intr. Dicho de un cuerpo: Perder el equilibrio hasta dar en tierra o cosa firme que lo detenga.  
 **5.** intr. Dicho de una cosa: Desprenderse o separarse del lugar u objeto a que estaba adherida.

( **soundtrack** : _Crystalline_ , pg lost)

 **o**  
 **o**

Lenalee se levantó aquel día justo antes del amanecer. Empacó ropa, sacó su abrigo más grueso y grande, y peinó su reciente cabello largo, que ya caía sobre sus hombros.

Se despidió de su hermano antes de irse a encontrar con Kanda. Le dio un abrazo y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. La sonrisa que le dio fue una sonrisa totalmente fingida, justo como sus palabras: pese a ser un sueño, aquella visión que tuvo no la dejaba de perseguir desde el momento en el que despertó. Allen tocaba el piano, sin ser Allen; y todos estaban muertos. Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Krory. Ella. Lenalee se sentía angustiada por ello. Sin embargo, no quería contárselo a nadie. Su sueño no serviría de nada, porque a fin de cuentas eso era lo que todos esperaban de Allen: que el Catorceavo lo controlara y matara a todos los que —estúpidos según la demás gente— confiaban en él.

Tendrían que pasar algunas horas en tren para poder llegar a Irlanda. Eso a Lenalee no le molestaba: dentro del ferrocarril, no hacía frío. Sin embargo, Kanda, desde un principio, parecía estar muy inquieto.

Había llegado en completo silencio, con su pequeña maleta en la mano, Mugen en la cintura, y el golem de la Orden Negra persiguiéndolo. Cuando subieron al barco para salir de la isla y tomar el tren, ella no habló y él tampoco. Sus órdenes las daba conforme a su mirada, cosa que, si Lenalee no lo conociera tan bien, no hubiera funcionado con otra persona.

—¿Me vas a decir qué tienes? —lo cuestionó ella, luego de verlo durante una hora mover impacientemente el pie mientras estaban sentados en el camarote—. Estás muy raro.

Kanda volteó a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban brillosos pero endurecidos. Eso la alertó. ¿Estaba sintiendo dolor? Cuando se lo preguntó, Kanda negó rotundamente.

—Te lo estás imaginando, Lee —dijo, con expresión de evidente molestia.

Por supuesto, ella no le creyó, y comenzó a observarlo con más detenimiento luego de la pregunta: Kanda estaba duro como una piedra, sentado y completamente derecho. Algunos cabellos se le pegaban a su frente húmeda por el sudor. Estaban a dos grados bajo cero, por lo que calor no podía tener a menos de que estuviese enfermo.

Lenalee se alarmó. ¿Tendría fiebre? Después de todo, Kanda ya era un exorcista común y corriente.

Cuando Lenalee estuvo a punto de tocar su frente para verificar, Kanda se levantó de golpe y salió del camarote. La mano de Lenalee quedó en el aire, suspendida justo en el asiento que Kanda ocupaba.

—Voy a vigilar. Quédate aquí —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

Ella suspiró una vez que se encontró sola. Kanda había tenido un comportamiento extraño desde su regreso después de lo sucedido con Alma. No había querido preguntárselo de ninguna manera directa, dado que él nunca había sido del tipo de persona de la que habla abiertamente de sus problemas. Ella siempre terminaba enterándose por otra parte, y a él no le molestara que lo supiera, con tal de que no se lo preguntara. Kanda siempre había sido de la misma manera.

Sin embargo, Lenalee se sentía diferente que antes. Ya habían perdido a muchos de sus compañeros como para seguir con pretensiones como esas, que, a la larga, sólo terminaban perjudicando.

Por lo que Lenalee decidió enfrentarlo cuando regresara.

 **o o**

Kanda se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del camarote, empuñando a Mugen con fuerza. Su respiración era inconstante. Lenalee tenía razón acerca de que estaba sufriendo dolor, pero él nunca se atrevería a admitirlo frente a ella, sobretodo porque conocía la razón por la cual el dolor existía.

Tiedoll se lo había advertido en su viaje de regreso a la Orden Negra. En la pelea con Alma Karma, Kanda había forzado su sincronización con su inocencia con el afán de vencer. Había alcanzado el cien por ciento, sin embargo, aún estaba el riesgo de convertirse en un Caído. Sus pensamientos no lo ayudaban en nada, pese a estar cumpliendo órdenes como apóstol. Su odio hacia la orden, el destino de Alma, el de Allen Walker… todo aquello complicaba el estado frágil de su compatibilidad. No podía evitar pensar más en sí mismo que en el futuro de la humanidad. Y eso, como muchos sabían y que no estaban ahí para contarlo, a la inocencia no le gustaba.

Su cuerpo servía en la Guerra Santa. Su cuerpo era arma de Dios.

Caminó hasta encontrar las salidas de emergencia, donde se conectaban los vagones. Quería respirar aire fresco, sentir el frío y calmar aquel ardor que lo carcomía desde su antebrazo. No quería que Lenalee lo viera así. No podía hacer nada por él, y saber que tendría que quedarse con los brazos cruzados, Kanda sabía, a Lenalee le parecería imposible.

El dolor era soportable. Kanda, más que sentirse adolorido, se sentía nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan frágil, y eso lo desconcertaba de sobremanera. Él era General de la Orden Negra ahora, y si antes no se permitía ponerse en el lugar de los débiles, menos lo haría a esta altura del camino.

No se acercó al camarote hasta que llegaron a su destino. Sabía que Lenalee quería hablar con él, y él quería evitar eso a toda costa. Muchos habían presenciado su sincronización, pero sólo eran Tiedoll, Marie y Walker quiénes sabían sobre su estado actual de apóstol/caído. Ella había tratado de evitar que bebiera su inocencia en Francia, cosa que, por un momento, casi inspira a Kanda a alejarse lo más posible de aquella guerra. Lenalee tenía eso, la calidez en su mirada que te permite recostarte y dejar andar tus pensamientos libremente, sin ninguna culpa. Kanda, aunque no fuera masoquista y realmente no le agradara estar así, rechazaba cortantemente la opción de rendirse. Se le habían dado dos vidas y en las dos había sido un exorcista, algo que nunca podría cambiar. Actualmente, Yuu Kanda había visto lo suficiente como para permanecer dañado hasta su siguiente reencarnación.

El cambio ya no era una opción, jamás lo había sido.

Tomó las maletas de ambos y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo más cercano. Kanda escuchó a Lenalee quejarse a su lado: estaba nevando, hacía mucho frío y la muchacha llevaba su característica falda. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber qué pasaba. Obviamente ella se estaba congelando. Sin embargo, su compañera parecía enojada con él, y eso Kanda lo supo al ver su ceño, que pese al dolor que causaba el frío de la nieve en sus pies y tobillos, no estaba fruncido por dolor. En sus ojos estaba un destello de molestia.

Kanda no dijo nada. Pese a saber el porqué, no quería ceder. Así que ambos caminaron en silencio, entre los quejidos de Lenalee y la nieve, hasta que llegaron a la iglesia más cercana.

Komui le había informado que en aquel pueblo habían estado apareciéndose akumas, lo que probablemente era indicador de que había inocencia cerca. El pueblo tenía casas pequeñas alrededor de la iglesia, un pequeño edificio con estructura tenebrosa y derruída. El Padre, un hombre joven llamado Arlan, los recibió.

—Exorcistas, bienvenidos. Muchacha, estás congelándote. Pasen, vamos. Tienen que calentarse para poder hablar del problema que estamos teniendo.

El Padre les enseñó la iglesia en el recorrido a su oficina. Habían niños correteando por todas partes, algo que no lo extrañó, dado que habían sido notificados de que el pueblo había sido arrasado por los akumas y la mayoría de los adultos fueron los primeros en morir. Komui, en la Orden Negra, había descrito aquel pueblo como "El pueblo de los niños", dado que los huérfanos y el Padre Arlan eran los únicos que quedaban en pie, además de algunos comerciantes y forajidos que se habían asentado en las casas abandonadas de los fallecidos. Lenalee no lo sabía, por lo que Kanda tuvo que anticiparse a su reacción y tomar el mando, antes de que su compañera comenzara a ponerse emocional.

Cualquiera lo haría, Kanda lo sabía. La tristeza que cayó en Lenalee en el momento que el Padre Arlan contó la historia de como todos los niños terminaron en la iglesia como huérfanos era normal. Pero aunque lo fuera, no debían dejarse llevar por ella. Después de todo, siempre que salían de la Orden Negra como exorcistas era para encontrarse con la misma historia, sólo que con matices diferentes. Nada variaba: ni como guardianes del arma de Dios, ni como simples humanos; ellos eran incapaces de revivir a los muertos. Incluso, a veces hasta de salvar a los que todavía están resistiendo.

—Padre Arlan —lo llamó Kanda, una vez sentados en la oficina de él—. Nos han enviado en búsqueda de la inocencia, pero nuestro comandante no especificó si ya había sido localizada o no. Por su cara, usted tampoco lo sabe. ¿Por qué lo sospecha?

Lenalee prestó suma atención. El Padre Arlan se acomodó detrás de su escritorio, acariciando la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

—Señor Kanda, señorita Lee. La situación es muy curiosa y difícil de explicar. ¿Vieron al grupo de niños que viven aquí? —ambos asintieron—. Ellos han sido los que más ataques de akumas han presenciado viviendo aquí como huérfanos. Por supuesto, para llegar aquí tuvieron que ver la muerte de sus padres o escapar de los demonios.

—¿Cree que tengan alguna habilidad especial, como la de la inocencia? Eso suena a nada más que suerte —bufó Kanda, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero eso explicaría porque no ha sido atacada la iglesia —dijo Lenalee, con expresión confundida.

—Sí. Creo que uno de estos niños tiene esa arma tan preciada. No puedo decir quién, porque no lo sé; pero sí sé que este grupo de niños se han salvado de más demonios que cualquiera de nosotros, los simples mortales. Aunque esa alma tocada por Dios nos haya salvado, necesitamos que esté en un lugar donde pueda estar segura y mantenernos seguros a nosotros. He tratado de captar algo, alguna pista. Es imposible una vez sucedido un enfrentamiento. El pánico nos ha ganado a mí y a las hermanas. Por favor, exorcistas. Ayúdennos.

Pese a que Kanda odiaba la idea de someter a un niño a las manos de Dios, lo prometió.

 **o o**

Estaba en su habitación cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta. Afuera nevaba, tanto que ni siquiera se veía el sol en el atardecer. Se encontraba sentado a lado de la cama, justo a unos pasos de la puerta. Sabía quién era, por eso no se levantó.

—Kanda, basta de tu silencio.

El exorcista giró los ojos hasta que sintió un mareo.

—Kanda, háblame.

Las monjas le habían entregado la cena minutos atrás, así que no podía ser nadie más que Lenalee.

Lenalee, queriendo saber qué pasa. Lenalee, preocupada. Lenalee...

—¡Kanda!

Oírla gritarle con desesperación y enfado lo hacía sentirse aún más escozor. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su voz sólo era como una cuerda que lo jalaba y lo atontaba más. Lo del tren había sido soportable, pero en aquel momento aquello parecía incrementar con el tiempo que pasaba. Quiso decirle que se callara, pero antes de subir la vista le vio los pies.

 _"Cae o sigue caminando."_

 _"Cae, Yuu."_

 _"Camina, Yuu."_

Cerró los ojos. ¿Ella estaba diciéndole eso? No estaba muy seguro. Las voces no se parecían, aunque le causaban un sentimiento que Lenalee ya le había hecho sentir en el pasado. Algo en sus sentidos conectaba con aquellas palabras.

—¿Kanda? —le escuchó decir. _Por favor, deja de repetir mi nombre. No es mi nombre,_ pensó. De inmediato, Kanda sintió algo en su interior romperse. Ahí estaba, negando su identidad. Aquella inocencia no le pertenecía a nadie más que a Yuu Kanda, y si él no lo era, ésta saldría a buscarlo. Kanda lo sentía.

Estaba cayendo.

Se le fue el aire por unos momentos, y se asustó al oír los pasos rápidos de Lenalee acercándose. Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos, firmes aunque delgados, y Kanda sintió como su cuerpo caliente chocaba con el cuerpo delgado y frío de Lenalee. La piel de Lenalee se sentía como nieve en el infierno, y sólo al percibir eso, Kanda pudo saber como se sentía la nieve de fuera, y sentir también el frío que cobijaba la habitación, y oler las cenizas de los leños de la chimenea del cuarto...

 _"Camina, Yuu."_

—Kanda... —gimió Lenalee. Por primera vez en muchas horas, Kanda la miró directamente a los ojos. Eran púrpuras y se veían rojizos con las luces llameantes de la chimenea.

Brillaban desde la altura de donde lo veían. Eran una luz tenue pero firme que se asomaba desde el pozo.

—No me sueltes aún —se atrevió a decir, con voz agitada.

El dolor comezaba a ceder, por más extraño que pareciera.

—Me quedaré aquí, Kanda. No te preocupes.

Sus manos asieron a sus brazos. Hacía unos momentos, Kanda se sentía levitando entre la luz y la oscuridad, sin embargo, ahora, Lenalee lo tenía justo en el medio. Firme, constante.

Kanda no entendía porqué, pero no le importaba. El ardor comenzaba a desaparecer, justo como la voz.

 _"Cae..."_


	5. Huellas

**N/a:** Sin mucho qué decir, que disfruten el capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, como siempre.

* * *

huella.  
 **1.** f. Señal que deja el pie del hombre o del animal en la tierra por donde pasa.  
 **5.** f. Rastro, seña, vestigio que deja alguien o algo.  
 **6.** f. Impresión profunda y duradera.

 **o**

 **o**

Kanda despertó por el dolor en sus nudillos. No abrió los ojos, simplemente destensó su mano, cual se quedó rígida los segundos que pasó en el aire. Cuando la dejó caer encima de la superficie que anteriormente se aferraba, supo a lo que se encontraba aferrándose, lo que hizo que inmediato abriera los ojos, sorprendido. Su cara se encontraba a centímetros de distancia de dos piernas torneadas y firmes, cubiertas por calcetas largas de lana blanca. Las piernas de Lenalee.

Sintió su cara enrojecer al rojo vivo, cada segundo calentándose todavía más. Recordaba poco como había llegado a estar en esa posición: ambos en la cama, y él aferrado a las piernas de su compañera, con su cara casi entre ellas, y con la piel de su mejilla marcada por reposar tanto tiempo sobre la textura de la lana. Recordaba, apenas, haber caído al suelo ante un dolor indescriptible que había comenzado desde su brazo, en el lugar donde reposaba su marca de la inocencia; y que se había expandido a través de su cuerpo, para paralizarlo por completo. Después de pensar en ello, Kanda recordó las voces y, sobre todo, _el agujero_.

Había peleado a muerte una infinidad de veces, eso era cierto; pero nunca había experimentado tal cosa. Las peleas físicas no se podían comparar con el desgarro que había sufrido su espíritu aquella noche, y Kanda lo entendía a la perfección: los enemigos bien podrían matarle, pero aquella muerte no sería nada comparada con la que el mismo Dios y la inocencia eran capaz de darle, que, al estar tan cerca de ella, Kanda había probado lo que se sentía caer al vacío, sin ser capaz de salir de él. Entonces, ¿cómo había sido capaz de salir y despertar…?

Sus ojos. Kanda parpadeó, teniendo la respuesta a su pregunta casi de forma instantánea. Los ojos de Lenalee, al verse en contacto con los suyos, lo habían jalado como una cuerda gruesa y larga, incapaz de romperse, aún con la tensión. Lenalee había llegado en el momento justo, sin saberlo, a evitar algo que Kanda pensaba imposible de evadir.

Quiso moverse, pero pensó en las explicaciones que tendría que darle ante lo sucedido horas anteriores, y realmente no quería hablar. Su piel, antes hirviendo mientras se convertía en Caído, ahora se sentía fresca y nueva, como si aún pudiese recuperarse como antes luego de una quemadura. Miró su brazo derecho, que estaba encima de la rodilla de Lenalee, y se encontró con su estigma. Era la cicatriz de siempre, con el mismo tono y el mismo grosor, sin embargo, algo en él se movía tranquilo como el mar en una noche sin viento.

Desde su regreso, Kanda podía aceptar sentirse diferente al respecto de varias cosas. Para empezar, buscaba al brote de habas, quien anteriormente era bien sabido que odiaba. Luego estaba aquel momento en que bebió su inocencia de la mano de Lenalee y las sensaciones que vinieron después de aquello: sus estigmas reaccionando ante su toque. Además de ambas cosas, estaba consiente que estaba en proceso de convertirse en Caído, un proceso que al parecer era bastante rápido.

Sin embargo, poniéndolo de esa manera todo se veía muy simple, mucho más de lo que era. Pese a decir que Lenalee era su más antigua amiga en su vida como Yuu Kanda, y que por ello la quería en su equipo; Kanda sabía que eso no era toda la verdad. Había algo en ella, desde su regreso y estadía con Alma Karma, que lo hacía sentir diferente. Lenalee, a través de los años, siempre lo había hecho sentir diferente. Especial, querido, necesitado. De haber pensado como un hombre normal, sin la meta de encontrar a aquella persona y quitándose el título de exorcista de la Orden Negra, Kanda estaba seguro de que ella era la única persona con la que él hubiese querido ser un hombre común, con un hogar apartado de la ciudad y con un oficio mundano. Pero las cosas eran tal cual. Akumas existían, junto con el Conde del Milenio y él, como exorcista, debía luchar en contra de ello. Aunque supiera tal realidad y lo irreversible que era, Kanda pensaba cada vez más diferente que antes. Lenalee no formaba parte de su equipo por sus habilidades, ni por su relación estable con él. Lenalee formaba parte de su equipo por las sensaciones que le causaba su presencia. Tranquilidad, calma, estabilidad, por una parte; y desesperación, angustia y amor, sensaciones que lo hacían sentirse vivo y con un propósito; y que no había tragado antes de convertirse en un hombre común al verse despojado de su inocencia, en el tiempo que viajó antes de llegar a Francia y volver a su oficio como apóstol. A su lado, Kanda dejaba de sentirse como un arma del Señor, para sólo sentirse como un humano, como un hombre, como _una persona._

Kanda con delicadeza se levantó de la cama. Tenía sólo su camisa cuello alto y sin mangas y se encontraba muriendo de frío una vez que despertó. Iba a tomar el abrigo que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero al ver una manta gruesa reposando en la silla contigua a la cama, suspiró al cambiar de idea. Lenalee aún seguía dormida echa un ovillo cuando Kanda se recostó mirando a su espalda y los cubrió con la manta, pasando un brazo por encima de su cintura. Cerró los ojos una vez que el calor comenzó a inundarle, dispuesto a dormir hasta que saliera el sol. Echó su último suspiro al mismo tiempo que caía dormido y Lenalee se acobijaba inconscientemente con su cuerpo, con sus extremidades desdoblándose una vez que comenzó a sentir calor.

Kanda nunca había experimentado aquella sensación. Había podido dejar ir a Alma Karma, a pesar de tenerlo justo entre sus brazos. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan raro de necesidad que sentía?

Primero su inocencia, después sus estigmas.

Luego, sus ojos.

* * *

Kanda no lo sabía, pero Lenalee había estado consiente cuando él despertó y volvió a acostarse en la cama con ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Sabía que afrontar lo que había pasado no sería grato para su compañero, así que decidió no hablar en ese momento. Ella no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando realmente, pero lo presentía. De alguna manera ya lo había notado antes, pero lo había ignorado, no creyendo que pudiese pasarle a él.

Lenalee no conocía a nadie que hubiese superado el proceso de convertirse en un Caído. Por ello, ella aún tenía dudas de que Kanda estuviera en conflicto con su inocencia, aunque todos los síntomas cuadraran. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió a su compañero moverse, luego de que los primeros gallos en el pueblo cantaran al comienzo del amanecer. Lenalee, realmente, no deseaba levantarse. Desde niños no habían hecho aquello, y de verdad, Lenalee necesitaba eso más de lo que se pudiera imaginar. En esa época, todo y todos se sentían lejanos, y pese a necesitarse, Lenalee y sus compañeros sólo se distanciaban cada vez más, ya fuera por no tener nada que decir o callárselo todo, con el fin de no traer más angustias que las obvias. Tener a Kanda tan cerca de ella le traía seguridad y un poco de tranquilidad ante tanta catástrofe y muerte.

Lenalee se volteó, para quedar frente a frente del espadachín.

—Hola —le dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de él, cerrados, se apretaron. Estaba despierto, ella lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarla—. Kanda, sé que estás despierto. Mírame.

Él miró al vacío antes de parpadear un par de veces y mirarla, justo como lo pidió. Sus ojos negros tenían una profundidad similar a la de un pozo con aguas viejas y oscurecidas por el polvo. Lenalee los sentía como estacas en sus propios ojos, encajándose con violencia y apartando sus pestañas con agresividad. Pese a eso, su mirada no le asustaba. El temblor de su corazón era algo más allá del temor y la preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Kanda? —preguntó, quebrando el silencio. Él asintió— . Siento haberme quedado aquí, a dormir contigo. No quería dejarte luego de ver cómo te encontré.

En su rostro no hubo expresión alguna ante sus palabras.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo, antes de levantarse.

Ambos desayunaron juntos, pero en silencio. Lenalee había podido apartar sus preguntas para concentrarse en la misión que Komui les había impuesto, y luego de desayunar, las monjas los llevaron con el Padre Arlan, quien les dio un recorrido extenso por la Iglesia y el pueblo, para acabar en el pequeño campo de juegos de los niños huérfanos.

Eran cinco niños y siete niñas. Todos parecían normales, como cualquier niño irlandés: cabello castaño, pelirrojo, pecas en el rostro. Sin embargo, no bastó mucho para encontrar al más diferente de todos, que resultó ser una niña.

—Ella es Phiala —les contó el Padre, los tres mirándolos a la distancia mientras jugaban—. Es una de las primeras niñas que se quedó huérfana luego de los ataques de los demonios. ¿Lo dicen por su cabello? —preguntó. Ella y Kanda asintieron—. Su madre también lo tenía así. Ella… era una especie de bruja. Bueno, eso contaba el pueblo. Veía cosas.

Lenalee miró fijamente a Phiala, quien jugaba en los columpios y reía entre más alto alcanzaba a llegar. Su cabello, corto hasta los hombros, era completamente blanco. Le recordaba a Allen.

—Kanda —se dirigió a su compañero—. ¿Crees que sea ella quien tenga la inocencia?

—Meh —carraspeó—. Ninguno de los otros parece tenerla, pero no todas las inocencias dejan marcas en el cuerpo o se manifiestan en el exterior. Quizá tengamos que esperar a otro ataque de akuma para averiguarlo —dijo, pensativo. El grupo de niños comenzó a gritar y a perseguirse, como si estuvieran jugando a la roña. Algo en él se heló—. No podemos sentenciar al equivocado.

El Padre Arlan predijo que el próximo ataque estaba cerca, dado que habían tenido varios días de tranquilidad aquella semana. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo de su predicción, porque antes de que el grupo de niños y las monjas entraran a la Iglesia para almorzar al medio día, una nube negra cubrió el pueblo, para dejar ver a una docena de akumas de nivel uno y dos volar por el cielo, liderados por un akuma nivel cuatro.

—¡Entréguenos la inocencia, humanos! —con una voz chillona y espeluznante, el akuma de nivel cuatro voló sobre los niños y las monjas, riéndose con maldad—. ¡Entrégate, recipiente! ¡Dios caerá y la familia Noah reinará!

—No tan rápido, basura —gritó Kanda, que desenfundó Mugen. Lenalee voló por los cielos, protegiendo a los niños de los ataques de los demás akumas—. Primero vas a pelear conmigo.

—¿Exorcistas? —se rió el akuma de mayor nivel—. No son más que herramientas inútiles. Voy a matarte, espadachín —y se lanzó contra él.

Lenalee, por su parte, se encontraba luchando contra los akumas de nivel uno y dos. Pese a ser débiles, su número en vez de bajar incrementaba; y era imposible mantenerlos lejos de los niños, quienes, en pánico, comenzaron a separarse de las monjas. La exorcista comenzó a sentir desesperación cuando uno de ellos tomó a una de las monjas y le cortó la cabeza con sus garras, enfrente de todos los niños, que quedaron cubiertos de sangre igual que la nieve. Lenalee acabó con él justo luego de eso, con solo una patada, y al verse con el campo libre, comenzó a meter a los niños a la Iglesia.

—¡Por favor, entren! ¡Nosotros los protegeremos! —por más que les hablaba, los niños no respondían. Lenalee entendía aquel comportamiento: estaban en shock. Ella era una desconocida para ellos y probablemente también podía ser vista como un enemigo, en un ataque como ese. Sin embargo, no podía rendirse. Tenía que salvarlos a todos.

Faltaban cuatro niños de entrar cuando Lenalee se sintió paralizada de pies a cabeza, con los oídos a punto de reventar por un sonido penetrante que, al entrar a su cabeza, comenzó a propinarle un dolor agudo que la tiró al suelo. El akuma de nivel cuatro había gritado, se dio cuenta; y pese al dolor, miró hacia la dirección donde estaba peleando Kanda, quien también había caído al suelo y se retorcía.

—¡Kanda! ¡Kanda! —Lenalee sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas al ver como el akuma seguía gritando y pateaba a Kanda en el estómago y la cara, paralelamente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, fueron ocupados por un par de zapatos gastados y llenos de nieve, tan pequeños como los de un niño.

Era aquella niña, _Phiala_.

Su cabello blanco se confundía con la nieve mientras caminaba en dirección donde estaba el akuma y Kanda. Ella sólo se tapaba los oídos, pero no parecía sufrir el mismo dolor que los demás.

Lenalee quiso levantarse e ir por ella, sin embargo, sus piernas se sentían tan pesadas como si fueran de cemento.

—¡Phiala, detente! —gritó, con la garganta tan seca como un desierto. Su vista cada vez estaba más borrosa, el dolor comenzaba a marearla—. ¡No vayas!

Kanda escupió sangre, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aquel líquido con sabor a hierro. Quiso reírse, pero una patada se lo impidió. Se sentía tan humano que era estúpido: el dolor arrasaba en sus extremidades y nublaba su mente. Podía escuchar el grito del akuma y a Lenalee llamándolo, pero se sentía débil y atontado como para levantarse.

Como pudo, tomó a Mugen y la usó para apoyarse en sus propias rodillas, cubierto por la nieve y la sangre que emanaban sus heridas.

—Maldita basura —escupió—. Voy a matarte.

—Pobre exorcista. ¿Dónde está tu Dios para apoyarte ahora, ah? —El akuma se carcajeó, bastante divertido—. ¡El Conde se alegrará de que no sólo le llevaré la inocencia que buscaba, sino que también maté a dos exorcistas! ¡Esto le alegrará casi tanto como la llegada del Catorceavo!

Kanda se mordió la lengua con furia ante la mención de Allen. El maldito Conde del Milenio lo tenía. Aquel pensamiento despertó a sus miembros, que fueron respondiendo uno por uno, acabándose por levantar luego del grito propinado por el akuma. A la distancia, Lenalee aún no podía reincorporarse, pero al menos había acabado con los demás akuma de nivel uno y dos.

Blandió su espada en posición de ataque. Estaba a punto de atacar cuando vio que una niña se acercaba a las espaldas del akuma. Era la niña de cabello blanco.

—Oh, al parecer tenemos una invitada —el akuma miró a la niña y volando comenzó a rodearla, analizándola. Este sonrió poco después—. ¡Inocencia, inocencia! ¡Me la llevaré! —dijo y la tomó de la ropa, levantándola en el aire.

Phiala era quien tenía la inocencia.

—¡No! —gritó Kanda, pero lo sintió más como un aullido. Estuvo a punto de arremeterse en contra de él, pero una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo.

— _Quédate ahí_ —escuchó, y aunque no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, obedeció. Al subir la mirada a donde el akuma volaba con la niña, Kanda entendió.

Su inocencia estaba en su cabeza. Aquella niña…

Kanda salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el akuma caía del cielo y depositaba a la niña en el suelo, para después, con sus propias manos, desgarrarse la garganta.

Los ojos de Phiala brillaban como cristales, a la vez que su cabello se veía blanco como la luz. Kanda tenía mucho tiempo sin ver una inocencia tan poderosa como la que habitaba en aquella niña. Antes de desmayarse, se lamentó el hecho de tener que llevarla a la Orden Negra, donde todos sus sueños y aspiraciones morirían a favor de la Guerra Santa.

 **o**

 **o**

Su desmayo no duró mucho. Cuando Kanda despertó, lo primero que miró fueron los grandes ojos de Lenalee, observándolo con preocupación. A su lado estaba Phiala, callada y sin ninguna herida. El Padre Arlan y los niños no estaban, seguro se habían refugiado y estaban atendiendo a los heridos. Kanda se incorporó, sentándose dentro del suelo de la iglesia.

—¿Todos están bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. A excepción de una monja… ella… —Lenalee intentó explicarle, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

—Ella murió. Uno de esos monstruos le cortó la cabeza —contestó por ella la niña. Su voz era inocente, pero carente de emoción. Ambos la miraron, atentos y atónitos a su reacción. ¿Cuánta muerte había presenciado aquella niña para reaccionar de aquella manera? —. La de mis padres, hermanos y amigos —dijo esta vez, respondiendo sus dudas—. Y sí, puedo escuchar lo que piensan.

Lenalee carraspeó, sintiéndose pequeña ante el poder de Phiala y su personalidad tajante. Sus ojos, grandes y brillantes, eran inexpresivos. Tenía una mirada dura que no parecía cargar infancia alguna.

—Mamá me enseñó a usar esto —les dijo, señalando su cabeza—. Ella también podía y decían que era una bruja. Pero yo escuché a los demonios hablar de que esto que yo tengo —y se señaló la cabeza de nuevo— es un arma de Dios.

—Eso se llama inocencia, Phiala —explicó Lenalee. Señaló ambas de sus piernas y el brazo de Kanda, quien analizaba la conversación en silencio—. La mía está en mis piernas, por lo que puedo saltar y volar, y la de Kanda está en su espada, Mugen. Tu inocencia es aún más rara que la de nosotros, probablemente te la heredó tu madre. Esta arma es un regalo que Dios nos da para proteger a la humanidad de demonios como los que nos han atacado hoy, que son controlados por un hombre llamado El Conde del Milenio, que quiere acabar con todo lo que existe.

—¿Ustedes son los buenos? —inquirió esta vez. Lenalee asintió, pero Phiala miró a Kanda, que seguía en silencio—. Él no piensa lo mismo.

Lenalee no dijo nada ante la observación de la niña, sólo se quedó pensando. Phiala, un poco impaciente y no teniendo información clara escuchando sus pensamientos, se sentó enfrente de Kanda y tocó su brazo.

—Mi mamá me dijo que tocando a la gente puedo controlarla. Pero también puedo ver lo que han vivido —informó, incrementando su agarre en Kanda.

La expresión vacía de la niña comenzó a cambiar segundos después: su mirada se pintó de horror, a la vez que su boca se abría y de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas. Kanda, sorprendido, se apartó. Ella había visto toda su vida como Yuu Kanda en aquellos segundos.

Los experimentos, los entrenamientos, la revelación. Alma Karma. Allen Walker. Lenalee Lee. Los Noah.

—¿La Orden… Negra? —murmuró—. ¿Ser… un e _xorcista_? ¿Un _apóstol_ de Dios?

Kanda y Lenalee no supieron qué decir, y cuando Phiala se levantó y salió corriendo hacia afuera, a la nieve, no pudieron pensar en detenerla. Aquella tarde sería su última tarde en libertad, antes de sumarse a las filas de la Orden Negra donde, probablemente, sufriría pruebas y experimentación, para luego ser entrenada para matar demonios en nombre de Dios. Dicho así, aquella situación sólo acarreaba honor. Sin embargo, Phiala había visto por carne propia lo que era en verdad ser un exorcista, desde la perspectiva más dolorosa de todas: los ojos de Yuu Kanda.

El Padre Arlan consiguió rápidamente boletos del último tren, el que salía por la noche. Era evidente que quería a Phiala y a ambos lejos de su pueblo lo más pronto posible. Algo entendible, dado que la inocencia siempre atraería más y más demonios. Lenalee se encontraba empacando sus cosas en su habitación cuando Kanda entró. Tenía una expresión que Lenalee, al principio, no pudo descifrar.

—Lenalee, necesito que vengas —le dijo. Ella lo siguió hasta salir de la iglesia, para encontrarse en el pequeño espacio donde los niños jugaban. Había árboles cubiertos por nieve, y uno…

—Dios mío —gimió la exorcista.

Phiala tenía una cuerda sujetada al cuello, que a su vez se sujetaba en el árbol. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve, con los ojos semi abiertos y la piel tan pálida como el papel. Desde la puerta de la iglesia, donde ella y Kanda veían al cuerpo inerte levitar en el aire, había un camino hecho por huellas de zapato impresas en la nieve, todas las huellas concordando con los zapatos pequeños de Phiala. No había sangre, no había ningún signo de violencia. Ella se había hecho aquello por sí misma.

Lenalee se rompió a llorar, cayendo al suelo. Sus rodillas se rasparon, pero el dolor físico no podía compararse al peso que sintió ante la muerte de aquella niña. Kanda lo comprendía. Habían llegado prometiendo salvación a cambio de ella, como si fuera un animal. Quizá si él hubiese visto lo mismo que ella antes de ser reclutado, Kanda no sabía con certeza si hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Apretó el hombro de Lenalee, quien se aferró a su mano y se levantó.

—Vámonos, Lenalee. Alguien de la Orden tendrá que venir por su cuerpo.

Lenalee se rió, sin ganas.

—Ni siquiera su cuerpo descansará bajo tierra. Ahora, peor aún: muerta será víctima de más experimentos.

—Lo sé.

—Kanda, ¿de verdad somos los buenos? —preguntó ella. En su mirada, notó Kanda, había una urgencia enorme por respuestas—. ¿Somos mejores que los Noah? Matamos igual, torturamos igual.

Respuestas de preguntas que él todavía no era capaz de responderse ni siquiera a sí mismo, menos a ella.

—No lo sé —contestó, con sinceridad. Pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, endurecidos, y la acercó a su pecho—. No lo sé, Lenalee.

Kanda se sentía, más que un ayudante de Dios, un verdugo.


	6. Equilibrio

equilibrio. Del lat. _aequilibrium._

1\. m. Estado de un cuerpo cuando fuerzas encontradas que obran en él se compensan destruyéndose mutuamente.  
2\. m. Situación de un cuerpo que, a pesar de tener poca base de sustentación, se mantiene sin caerse.  
3\. m. Peso que es igual a otro y lo contrarresta.  
4\. m. Contrapeso, contrarresto o armonía entre cosas diversas.

o

o

Ninguno de los dos habló camino a la Orden Negra. Sin embargo, no necesitaron hablar para estar de acuerdo en que el informe de la misión no podía esperar al día siguiente.

Komui se sorprendió al recibir un llamado urgente a su oficina en plena madrugada. Se sorprendió todavía más cuando se encontró con Kanda y Lenalee, ambos sentados frente a su escritorio cargando un aspecto deplorable. Ambos jóvenes tenían sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, y tenían cortes en la cara, cuales ya comenzaban a hincharse y verse como moretones. Por su cara y la ausencia del receptor de la inocencia que habían salido a buscar, el director de la Orden Negra supo que la misión había fracasado.

Pese a que Kanda parecía menos afectado, fue Lenalee quien comenzó a informarle lo sucedido en Irlanda.

—Llegamos al pueblo y ahí nos recibió el padre Arlan. Por la información que nos dio, parecía que el receptor de la inocencia era uno de los niños huérfanos. Por la noche… —mientras relataba, Lenalee se veía visualmente afectada tratando de recrear los hechos en su cabeza— no pasó nada —dijo al fin—, sin embargo, a medio día del día siguiente, mientras los niños jugaban fuera de la iglesia, akumas nivel uno y dos liderados por un nivel cuatro nos atacaron.

—El nivel cuatro gritó, así que Kanda y yo quedamos en el suelo. De la nada… —el tono de su voz bajó—, una niña, que el Padre Arlan llamó Phiala, caminó hacia él sin ningún problema.

—Ella me habló. Usó telepatía —interrumpió Kanda—. Dijo que me detuviera. El akuma la tomó y bastó con que ella lo tocara para hacer que se desgarrara la garganta así mismo. Nos contó después que ella podía leer pensamientos, y controlar a quien ella tocase. Pero… —Kanda suspiró— también era capaz de ver recuerdos.

Komui alzó una ceja.

—¿Era?

Kanda y Lenalee se removieron en el sillón ante la pregunta. Ella comenzó a llorar, bajo la mirada interrogativa de su hermano. Komui observó en silencio como una mano de Kanda caía en uno de los muslos de su hermana y lo apretaba. Se sorprendió cuando Kanda volteó a verlo fijamente, y encontró angustia en su mirada.

—Ella me tocó. Ella vio toda mi vida, y sintió lo que yo sentí —contestó Kanda—. Supo de inmediato porqué estábamos ahí. Y cuál sería su papel. Justo cuando estábamos por irnos, la encontré en un árbol.

—Phiala… se suicidó —dijo Lenalee por fin—. Ella se colgó de un árbol con una soga.

Komui sintió como su estómago caía al suelo. Se quitó los lentes y se pasó las manos por la cara, para suspirar y tomar el teléfono. Miró a los dos exorcistas y les hizo un gesto que significaba que podían retirarse. Llamó a Reever, a quien anunció que ya era hora de levantarse, con las pocas palabras que fue capaz de pronunciar. Ambos debían mandar un equipo a recoger el cuerpo lo más rápido posible, con el fin de recuperar la inocencia. Aunque, Komui se preguntaba, ¿a cambio de qué? Otra vida que se iba. Otro _niño_ que se iba.

Komui tuvo que levantarse de su escritorio e ir a buscar café para distraerse de la culpa que comenzaba a caerle encima. Los recuerdos de la infancia de Lenalee estaban tocando la puerta, luego de escuchar la muerte de aquella niña. Él era el director de la Orden Negra, por lo que, por más fuerte que estos tocaran, no podía permitirse caer en ellos y abrirles la puerta.

 _"Inocencia tipo parásito.  
Poder mental. Phiala, de Irlanda.  
Huérfana"_

Komui lo anotó en una servilleta, en inglés. Vio las oraciones, cortas e impersonales. Se sintió como un monstruo al tener que recibir un cuerpo de alguien que ni siquiera había conocido en vida, sobre todo porque aquello parecía cada vez más y más recurrente. Phiala, dentro de unas horas, sería parte de su papeleo. Él no sería capaz de recordar su nombre luego de una semana, y probablemente Lenalee y Kanda tampoco, porque a pesar de crear una herida incapaz de sanar, siempre habría _otra Phiala_ que sufrir al día siguiente.

 _Así son las guerras_ , era lo que se decía Komui así mismo, todo con tal de encontrar un poco de paz.

Sin embargo, Komui sabía que Phiala sería importante en los laboratorios. Su alma, muy probablemente, no encontraría la paz; y todo esto dado a que su tipo de inocencia era bastante valiosa para el Vaticano.

Él esperaba, al menos, ser capaz de hacérsela llegar a Hevlaska primero.

Aunque, por la llamada que recibió luego de encontrarse con Reever, parecía que ella tenía otras prioridades.

* * *

La enfermera los regañó durante dos largas horas, las cuales pasó cociendo las heridas de Kanda y aplicando pomadas en las lesiones superficiales de Lenalee. Al final, ambos terminaron cubiertos de vendas y sin ganas de volver a pisar la enfermería en un largo tiempo.

—¡Y no quiero que salgan de aquí hasta la tarde! —les gritó la mujer, ya mayor y sin una pizca de paciencia—. Y no me mire así, Kanda, que soy capaz de esposarlo a la cama.

Kanda rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, sentado en la camilla contigua a la de Lenalee. La enfermera salió, mascullando por lo bajo, y cerró bajo llave la enfermería. Una vez que esta se fue, Lenalee, quien se encontraba menos herida, se acercó a la cama de su compañero y se sentó a su lado. Kanda se recorrió, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —refunfuñó el espadachín. Ella lo miraba fijo—. ¿Qué, _Lee_?

Kanda estaba seguro de que, días atrás, por haberle hablado así, Lenalee le hubiese dado un golpe en el brazo, y uno bastante fuerte. Pero lejos de verse molesta, parecía indecisa acerca de algo. De alguna manera, él sabía ya lo que iba a decir. Por eso mismo, cuando ella le preguntó si estaba convirtiéndose en un caído, utilizando una ilógica selección de palabras a causa de su nerviosismo; él no mintió ni eludió dar una respuesta. No podía huir más de aquella conversación.

—Cuando alcancé el cien por ciento en la sincronización… no lo hice por las razones adecuadas —comenzó a contar—. O al menos eso es lo que mi inocencia piensa. Esa noche que me encontraste, creo, estaba cerca de rendirme. No sé lo que pasó, y no sé porque sigo aquí, porque no me he muerto. Algo… algo sucedió cuando me encontraste.

Kanda miró al techo, todo con tal de no ver la expresión en el rostro de Lenalee. Era suficiente imaginársela. Seguro debía tener una expresión de lástima, con algunas lágrimas ya asomándose por sus ojos, y la boca chueca por la preocupación. Quería seguir apartando la mirada, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo volteándola a ver cuando su mano cubrió la de él y la apretó con fuerza. Efectivamente, justo como Kanda lo imaginó, ella lloraba. Sintió algo revolverle el estómago al ver aquello. Realmente odiaba verla llorar.

Y odiaba todavía más que, día con día, eso seguía siendo tan recurrente como ver al sol salir.

—Deja de llorar —masculló con rigidez—. Ya te dije que…

—Me veo fea e hinchada, lo sé —interrumpió ella. Se secó las lágrimas, inhaló aire y aún con los ojos húmedos le dedicó una sonrisa, que, aunque Kanda catalogó como "rota", sintió sincera—. Lo siento, Kanda, por reaccionar así. Sólo… no puedo evitarlo. No puedo perderte, no a ti y no de nuevo. Y ser un _caído_ …

—Lo sé.

Lenalee se calló, sintiendo la boca seca. Ambos estaban sentados en la camilla, con el rostro uno enfrente del otro. Lenalee apartó el agarre de su mano, y con lentitud comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el antebrazo de Kanda. Sus uñas quitaban los residuos de sangre seca por donde pasaban, hasta que llegaron a su hombro, y se detuvieron por encima de su ropa, que Lenalee no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza, rasgándola más en el proceso. Kanda sólo la observaba con atención, a ella, a su mano, y a su boca entre abierta.

La camisa cedió de un lado, finalmente dejando la piel de Kanda desnuda. Se podían ver las ranuras, las cicatrices, los músculos. Lenalee pasó sus dedos por la clavícula, saltada por el entrenamiento y su delgadez; y subió por su cuello, hasta que con su palma abierta acobijó a su mejilla.

—Últimamente… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo —habló Lenalee en voz baja. Kanda cerró los ojos bajo su toque, escuchando con atención—. Estuve tan feliz cuando regresaste. Y fui feliz cuando tomaste la inocencia de mi mano, aunque eso haya sido egoísta de mi parte, porque sabía que eso significaba que pasarías más tiempo conmigo. Sin embargo… sé la diferencia entre felicidad y _esto_.

Kanda no se movió. Sabía a qué se refería.

—Hay algo dentro de mí… —seguía hablando Lenalee, casi murmurando, con voz tranquila y suave—, algo que se mueve… y que te siente. Por eso fui esa noche a tu habitación, porque no fue casualidad. Sabía que algo estaba mal, y lo estaba. Lo que no entiendo es cómo, y porqué, y porqué justo ahora.

Él suspiró. También quería respuestas, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias que podrían llegar a tener. No sólo él estaba involucrado en eso, si no también Lenalee. Y era bien conocida la manera en que la Orden Negra llevaba ese tipo de casos. No quería volver a ser un experimento, tampoco quería arriesgarla a ella. Aquello se sentía íntimo, humano. Las sensaciones eran totalmente parecidas, pero el problema estaba en la reacción que tenían ambas de sus inocencias al encontrarse. No podían probar nada, pese a que lo más obvio y determinante en aquella situación era haberse salvado de convertirse en un caído, algo que nadie había podido, hasta la fecha, lograr; simplemente con la presencia de otro exorcista.

—No podemos decírselo a nadie, Lenalee —le dijo finalmente. Iba a agregar algo más, pero se quedó con la boca abierta. Lenalee frunció el ceño, y giró la cabeza para mirar lo que había interrumpido a Kanda.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró.

—No es necesario decírselo a nadie, Kanda —dijo Komui, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Los miraba con severidad—. Hevlaska ya lo sabe. Me pidió llevarlos con ella. Aún no amanece, así que apresurémonos para que nadie de la Central note nuestra reunión.

Kanda tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Lenalee para caminar. Los tres caminaban rápido, en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la Orden Negra, con intenciones de pasar desapercibidos.

El espadachín quiso reírse, sintiéndose un idiota. Era claro que Hevlaska sería la primera en enterarse de aquella situación extraña. ¿Inocencias reconociéndose? ¿Un caído salvándose? La poseedora del cubo, probablemente, ya lo sabía antes de que sucediera. A veces se sentía como una pequeña marioneta en un circo barato, con alguien más moviendo los hilos. La Orden Negra siempre tenía la delantera, al menos si de controlar a sus exorcistas se trataba. Porque en su batalla con el Conde del Milenio, era obvio que eran ellos quien iban perdiendo.

Hevlaska era tan grande como una torre. Pocas veces la había visto, y todas esas veces la había odiado. La visita para él no era grata, probablemente para Lenalee tampoco, siendo que la última vez que ambas se vieron fue cuando Levierrer la obligó a sincronizarse con su inocencia. Algo que por suerte dio resultado. De no haber sido así… ella también hubiese terminado como un caído.

—Yuu Kanda, Lenalee Lee —los llamó la exorcista. Ambos dieron un paso enfrente, encima de la plataforma que los dejaba a la altura de la cara de Hevlaska. Ella extendió su mano, pasándola por encima de sus cabezas—. Los he sentido… _cambiar_.

Kanda bufó, con una expresión de evidente molestia. Hevlaska le sonrió.

—Tú… —su voz, lenta, llenaba la sala—. Estás siendo salvado. Tu inocencia está muy molesta contigo. Y ella… es quien te está sosteniendo al borde del agujero. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ambos lo saben.

Komui observaba desde atrás, en completo silencio.

—Hevlaska… ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Lenalee. Kanda volvió a bufar. Ella le pisó el pie, como regaño—. Kanda, necesitamos respuestas.

—¿Y qué crees que hará ella, ah? —preguntó con agresividad, alzando su voz—. Soy un caído que no ha muerto. ¿Sabes qué tan extraño es esto, Lenalee? ¿Quieres volver a estar amarrada a una cama, a ser pinchada desde el amanecer hasta que el sol se esconda? —Kanda se exaltó, apartándose de su agarre—. No seas tonta. Hevlaska está de lado de la Central. Obedece órdenes de los inspectores y del Papa.

—No solo tu inocencia está enojada. Tú también lo estás —puntualizó Hevlaska, ignorando lo dicho por él.

Kanda soltó una corta risa sarcástica para mirarla con odio.

—Al parecer todavía tanta inocencia te deja pensar. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros, maldita? —inquirió, acercándose todo lo posible a ella. Kanda, exaltado y exasperado, respiraba agitadamente. Su cuerpo estaba debilitándose, dejando salir a sus emociones.

—Haremos primero una prueba —contestó Hevlaska. Su mano gigantesca se acercó a ellos y tomó a Kanda. Lo apretó, a lo que Kanda gritó por el dolor.

—¿Qué haces? —Lenalee sintió sus botas activarse, por mero instinto. Algo en ella se movía, como fuego bulléndose desde sus adentros—. ¡Suéltalo, Hevlaska! ¡Hermano, qué…

Lenalee se vio interrumpida por otro grito por parte de Kanda.

Y otro, y otro. Hevlaska no cambiaba de expresión, ni aminoraba su fuerza.

Komui no respondía.

Lenalee, para ese momento, sintió explotar ese algo que tenía dentro, y arremetiéndose contra Hevlaska, pateó su mano, y tomó a Kanda en el aire, asiéndolo entre sus brazos llenos de vendas.

Respiraba entrecortadamente cuando pisó la plataforma. Su piel sentía miles de cosquilleos. Por alguna razón, su movimiento había sido más rápido de lo normal.

—Mírate —le dijo Hevlaska, con su voz tan tranquila como siempre—. Mírate —dijo.

Y Lenalee así lo hizo.

La inocencia en sus piernas, mezclada con su sangre, se dividía. Parecían pequeños fragmentos separados, pero todos eran parte de un conjunto. Se veían como cuando sus botas oscuras tomaron su forma nueva, justo en el momento que se desintegraron y dejaron aquellas tobilleras. Sin embargo, el color no era rojizo, sino esmeralda, y no sólo cubría sus piernas, sino también a Kanda. A él también le cubría algo parecido, pero en su caso, era de color gris. Su inocencia, de color esmeralda, estaba encima de eso. Casi ahuyentándolo. Aminorándolo.

Aquello no había pasado en Irlanda, al verlo en peligro. Hevlaska había liberado su inocencia, dejándola manifestarse.

La sensación que ambos experimentaban, en ese momento, comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

El alivio en Kanda también.

—Sus inocencias… debieron estar una cerca de la otra, antes de que los pedazos se esparcieran por el mundo. Sin embargo, tu inocencia ha reaccionado de una forma curiosa, señal que sólo he visto una vez dentro de mis cien años de vida. Tu inocencia está tratando de equilibrar la de él, que está en conflicto. Ustedes… —Hevlaska parecía pensar mucho lo que decía, y aquel momento cuando guardó silencio, Lenalee, Kanda y Komui lo sintieron eterno— son el futuro de los exorcistas.

 _El futuro de los exorcistas_ , repitieron. Kanda apenas había podido entender, mareado por el dolor de las heridas nuevamente abiertas. Pese a lo poco que entendió, nada le había gustado.

—Usen esta recién desarrollada habilidad con discreción. Cuando sepan de qué hablo, me entenderán.

Komui miró su reloj de muñeca. Ya iba a amanecer. Debían irse.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Lenalee, quedándose por un momento recargado en ella. Su hermana había quedado impactada ante lo sucedido en la misión, y la conversación con Hevlaska, Komui sabía, no había ayudado para nada. Aquella conversación no había traído buenas noticias, sino todo lo contrario. Komui, para ser sincero, desde un principio esperaba que la poseedora del cubo se equivocara. El susto había sido suficiente cuando ella pidió la presencia de su hermana y Kanda, pero a Komui lo remató la reacción que tuvo Lenalee ante el dolor de Kanda y el aura mística e íntima que los rodeó al verse juntos, porque eso sólo había indicado que la teoría de Hevlaska, por más insólita que pareciera, era cierta.

 _—La inocencia existe, por lo tanto también siente_ —le había dicho Hevlaska en la conversación que tuvieron a solas— _. Es tan caprichosa como un ser humano, por lo que es selectiva en torno a sus relaciones. Hace treinta años, Komui, en la Rama Asiática se registró un caso parecido. Dos hombres, amigos de la infancia, ambos con la inocencia cristal. Uno cayó, y el otro lo salvó._

Komui se habia sorprendido ante lo mencionado.

 _—¿Kanda está en peligro de ser un caído?_

 _—Es correcto, Komui. Yuu Kanda está en conflicto con su inocencia y los propósitos de la Orden Negra. Por lo mismo llegó tan herido. Sus habilidades están debilitadas, justo como su mente. Sin embargo, Lenalee parece ser clave en su salvación. Creo que estamos frente a lo que muchos creen que es una simple leyenda. El tipo de compatibilidad más raro. Ellos, sin temor a equivocarme, tienen inocencias que son compatibles._

Komui sabía la historia de la Rama Asiática. Sin embargo, también existía otra parecida, sólo que ubicada en la Rama Norteamericana. Pareja joven, estadounidense. La mujer casi cristalizó su inocencia, llegando a un noventa por ciento de sincronización. Perdió la fe luego de sufrir un aborto. Estuvo a punto de ser un Caído, pero mostró mejoras ante la presencia de su compañero, con quien tenía una relación romántica en secreto. Hevlaska los había bautizado como _compatibles_ en esos entonces, o al menos eso decía el informe. Komui sabía que era imposible que Hevlaska lo hubiese olvidado. Él no había estado ahí para verlo con sus propios ojos, y aún así no podía olvidar el horror que la descripción en los informes le habían causado. Sabía que, de alguna manera, ella intentaba no ser tan directa con él acerca de lo que le intentaba decir.

Hevlaska lo llamó _estado esmeralda_ , dado que ese era el color en que se manifestaba la inocencia entre compatibles. Dos inocencias igual de maduras se reconocen y forman un vínculo. Ese vínculo crea un equilibrio entre ambas, pero antes de eso tiene que haber un desequilibrio, tan mortal como estar a punto de morir o convertirte en un caído. Hevlaska siempre supuso que este tipo de comportamientos de la inocencia se tendrían que manifestar en compañeros, amantes o familiares, dado que la inocencia siempre ha estado ligada a la personalidad de su ocupante. Como si las inocencias, entre sí, pudieran llegar a tener química, como las personas.

El color decía mucho. La esmeralda traía equilibrio, tranquilidad y fertilidad, tres elementos que sonaban utópicos si estaban en compañía de la inocencia.

Muchos científicos no pensaban que el estado esmeralda fuese algo verídico, sino más bien una leyenda inventada luego de la fatídica y extraña desaparición de Angela y Frank Miller, la pareja de exorcistas más eficiente de la Rama Norteamericana en su época. Dentro de la Orden Negra habían muchas historias, desde de amor hasta de miedo; y pese a estar olvidada, en años anteriores la historia del estado esmeralda fue bastante popular. La historia de Angela, quien se convirtió en un Caído y fue capaz de regresar a ser exorcista, resonó por todas las ramas. Era algo insólito, sumamente sorprendente, dado que aquello era pensado como imposible. Pero nadie volvió a escuchar de ella luego de la llegada de inspectores del Vaticano a Estados Unidos. Ni de Frank. La historia no oficial dice que fue "el amor" quien la salvó, y que este mismo los hizo a ambos escapar de la Orden Negra para vivir en paz como personas normales. Una muy buena historia de esperanza para todos en esa época. Pero Komui sabía la verdad, lo había leído en el informe. Angela y Frank Miller fueron sometidos a experimentos, de los cuales no sobrevivieron, para probar el llamado _estado esmeralda_. Le parecía cínica la situación, porque el informe estaba muy detallado, desde el comienzo de los experimentos hasta el final de ellos, y las notas del observador parecían hasta morbosas a sus ojos.

Angela estuvo encinta tres veces el mismo año. Komui no se había atrevido a buscar si aquellos niños habían nacido, se habían convertido en exorcistas o estaban muertos. Evidentemente en la Central pensaron en repetir los genes y probar qué pasaba. Dos exitosos exorcistas de inocencias compatibles eran la combinación perfecta para gestar otro receptor de inocencia. Hevlaska había dicho, actualmente, lo mismo que dijo ante ellos y se escribió en el informe: _Son el futuro de los exorcistas_. Pero Angela y Frank no tuvieron ningún futuro, ni como exorcistas ni como padres. Según el informe, Komui sabía que ambos se habían convertido en caídos de manera súbita, luego de un año y dos meses de experimentos.

 _—Que se brinden equilibrio no significa que puedan volar, Komui. La Central nunca entendió eso. Nunca ha entendido que todo debe suceder de forma natural y auténtica. La inocencia puede aceptar o rechazar, ser autónoma; pero ella también se mancha con el sufrimiento de su receptor. El caído puede hacer caer al otro. Debe de haber voluntad, ánimo, ganas de vivir. Todo debe estar en una balanza. Incluso el Conde del Milenio entiende eso, pero el Vaticano no. Hemos creado monstruos y hemos asesinado a santos._

 _—Lenalee y Kanda, ¿qué pasará con ellos si tienes razón, Hevla?_

 _—Deberán guardar el secreto. Si alguien se entera de esto, es posible que la historia se repita. La situación de Kanda es complicada, su odio está directamente dirigido a la Orden Negra, y si es sometido otra vez, ni siquiera yo sé si es capaz de salvarse aún con la ayuda de Lenalee. Desarrollaron una habilidad que es conveniente para la Central. Después de los Terceros Exorcistas..._

Komui estaba seguro que aquello sería más que conveniente para sus superiores. Pese a negarse a cualquier trato cruel o a someter a exorcistas a experimentos, él estaba seguro que, dado los tiempos y lo larga que parecía la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio, no podría proteger a su hermana, ni a Kanda.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina en silencio. Ya era de día en la Orden Negra cuando, a través de los arcos que rodeaban el castillo, Komui observó como dos de sus ayudantes traían una caja de madera. Era el cuerpo de la niña.

 _Algunos deben morir para que otros vivan_ , pensó el director. De alguna manera Komui sabía bien que había hecho un trueque con Hevlaska. La inocencia parásito de aquella niña, tan rara y especial; a cambio de guardar el secreto de Lenalee y Kanda. Quiso sonreírle a Reever cuando llegó a su oficina, pero Komui sintió que sólo pudo mostrar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Aquel trabajo le había dado una familia y un hogar, pero todo eso había sido a cambio de su alma.


End file.
